Typically, these tesserae have a substrate of plastic material that adheres by means of glue to a base of silicone-coated paper. The visible face of the substrate is submitted to a process of digital printing to print desired images thereon, which are finally coated with a layer of transparent resin, which functions as protection and at the same time imparts gloss.